Rhonin
General Name: Kuraokami Rhonin Nicknames: The Rain Man Age: 2,346 D.O.B: April 2 Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: O Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6' Weight: 160 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Skin: Pale white Body type: Slender build Rhonin is ghostly pale and has considerably long locks of hair that are frequently disheveled along with strikingly piercing blue eyes that can chill someone to the bone upon looking at them. He likes to wear a black or blue hoodie when he's out of combat, but under it is usually either his shihakusho or a tight-fitting black cloak custom-made for combat. His face is usually calm and expressionless, but that can change in the midst of violence. Strapped to his side is his zanpakutou, and in addition to the katana, he may also bring a wakizashi version that doesn't really contribute to his Shinigami abilities but is used for technical purposes instead. He uses the wakizashi rarely, however, and prefers to leave it home for less important missions. Personality Rhonin has a frighteningly calm demeanor and doesn't express much emotion even in front of violence or death. He can also be very aloof at times when he doesn't want to be bothered and uses his body language a lot instead of talking. He's very mild-mannered and doesn't have much of a temperament at all. However, Rhonin has the weird habit of suddenly appearing in odd places, such as the shady corner of a building, and his fellow Shinigami frequently cannot help but notice him there doing probably absolutely nothing. As a semi-divine being, he also possesses very keen senses concerning smell and hearing. He also has a huge obsession with rain and will most likely be seen outside with or without an umbrella when it does rain. He really enjoys the sound and feeling of rain in particular. Likes * Rain * Cloudy skies * Steamed tilapia with purity tea Dislikes * Blue cheese * Ignoramuses History Rhonin is a member of the Kuraokami clan in the Soul Society--a clan known specifically for their weather-based kido. As direct descendants of the great dragon god Kuraokami, the clan possesses, on average, more reiryoku than any other clan at the cost of hand-to-hand combat proficiency. (WIP) Powers and Abilities Masteries Zanpakutō: Izanagi Inner World Rhonin's inner world is a dark, rainy version of an abandoned metropolitan city from an alternate dimension. The city is free from any inhabitants other than himself and his zanpakuto spirit Izanagi. Izanagi Unreleased, Izanagi is a simple katana with a blue-wrapped hilt and a gold eight-spoke tsuba similar to that of a reincarnation wheel. The blade is slightly darker than most other katana blades and has a wave pattern engraved on it. When released in shikai form, Izanagi's blade grows longer but Rhonin's control of the zanpakuto isn't affected. Release command: 'Remember the throne / 王位を覚えています / Ōi o oboete imasu Rhonin forms a thick fog in a wide circular area around him that grows thicker with time. At some point, the fog is near impossible to see through. The fog also has the unique property of dulling the opponent's weapon while sharpening Rhonin's own zanpakuto (an effect that also increases with time). Although Rhonin's visibility is also affected by the fog, the negative effects are to a smaller degree and his natural heightened senses also help as well. Passively, Rhonin's reiatsu can usher in a rainstorm in an area. Rhonin can then enchant his blade and slash in a direction, creating a large invisible current (similar to a Getsuga Tenshou). Raindrops deflected by the current turn into high-pressured water needles that shoot toward the direction the current is heading. If advanced enough, Rhonin can turn the rain itself into needles without touching them at all. Note that Rhonin can use this ability even if there is no rain by using the moisture in the air, though the resulting effects are dramatically smaller. 'Bankai: Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets (Anything over basic requires the Engineer ability). These MUST be mod approved. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Rhonin.jpg rhonin2.jpeg rhonin3.jpg rhonin4.jpg rhonin5.jpg rhonin6.jpg Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info I live in New York City, USA in the EST Timezone.